wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ard-Angaur
Ard-Angaur is an Aeldari Craftworld located on the other side of the Cicatrix Maledictum, otherwise known as the Imperium Nihilus. The residents of the Craftworld are known for their exceptional ability of hearing, managing to operate completely unaffected even while blindfolded due to a genetic mutation which made their ears longer and sharper than even those of other Aeldari. They are obsessed with ancient Aeldari technology and improving their psychic prowess, another trait which sets these particular Craftworlders apart from the rest of their kin is their almost non existent xenophobia. The Aeldari of Ard-Angaur actively seek out and assist those who cannot defend themselves, such targets mostly include Humans, T'au and their Exodite cousins. They have realised that the only way to prosper and stand against the horrors of the galaxy is to leave their arrogance behind as it has lead to the Fall and the birth of She Who Thirsts. Their favoured Aeldari Gods are Morai-Heg and Isha. Background The history of Ard-Angaur begins prior to the Fall, being one of the first Craftworlds to depart the Aeldari Empire. Several sub-factions, seers and those who considered themselves enlightened defected the Empire and set sail on a Craftworld they have named the Master of Destiny, otherwise known as Ard-Angaur in the Aeldari language. The philosophers and lawbringers, together with the overwhelming majority of the Craftworld's population have concluded that their arrogance lead their race which was once a shining beacon of progress in the galaxy to destroy itself and decided to take a much less xenophobic approach and to actively embrace cooperation with other races which often lead to powerful alliances. They can often be seen helping not only Exodites, but those Humans and T'au worlds who are willing to accept their help. Ard-Angaur while hell-bent on preventing another fall from happening, they have a very flexible system of paths which are not always followed to the smallest details as they believe that a balance of personal freedom and the path system is the ultimate path to fulfillment. To add to that, they place a great emphasis on recovering ancient Aeldari tech, improving current technology and making their seers into better psykers. Due to their immense disgust at their own people during the last days of their Empire, they are openly hostile to Drukhari and refuse any kind of talks. They are also with odds with Craftworlds such as Biel-Tan, considering their methods to be too cruel and immoral. Due to the recent rise of Ynnead, their hope for their race has been rekindled. They hold the belief that together with Humanity, the T'au and Ynnead they can restore the Aeldari Empire and unlock the full potential of Humanity, the T'au and other races willing to cooperate against Chaos and the Tyranids. The Aeldari of Ard-Angaur often raid Crone Worlds for the previously mentioned advanced technology of the ancient Empire they seek. Duel of the Blind The Duel of the Blind is a name for a traditional martial art which is practiced and competed in amongst the denizens of the Craftworld. The various Houses of the Ard-Angaur often have their own representatives for this unique tradition. The tradition consists of blindfolding both opponents and letting them fight each other with staves until one of them falls to the ground Five times in a row. The tradition was born from the fact that the Aeldari of Ard-Angaur have superior hearing when compared to the rest of their kin and as such they further develop their skill to tell the location of their enemy through this practice. The Art of War Ard-Angaur is very flexible when it comes to military operations, and even more so than in the past thanks to their new Autarch, Isalon Lohith. Their ways of fighting go from slow and steady to a speed to match that of Saim-Hann's Clans. Though their most preferred method is a steady barrage from Dark Reapers, Guardians and Wraith Constructs forming the front lines and the Shining Spears harassing the enemies while units such as Rangers and Dire Avengers fight behind the lines to assassinate enemy leaders and sabotage logistics. Notable Events *'War of the Unmoved (577.M36)' - The War of the Unmoved was a two years long conflict where an Imperial Fortress World known as Suzus came under attack by the Word Bearers Traitor Legion. The planet was cut off the rest of it's star system via a ritual conducted by the Legion's various Sorcerers and Dark Apostles. Ard-Angaur noticed this and offered help to the planetary governor who reluctantly accepted, questioning if he should even be cooperating with Xenos filth. The reinforcements arrived with many Wraith Constructs deployed and Dark Reapers covering them from afar while squads of rangers and Dire Avengers assassinated enemy VIPs, at the same time the mighty seers of the Craftworld interrupted Word Bearers psykers and their rituals. The conflict was long and bloody, but ended with the combined might of the Imperial defenders and their Eldar allies emerging victorious. The victory resulted in a short peace and alliance pact between Suzus and Ard-Angaur which served to exterminate the rest of Chaotic warbands in the system. *'Excavation of Namukus V (725.M38)' - Rangers from Ard-Angaur discovered ancient Aeldari technology on this Imperial Agri world not too far from the Eye of Terror. The Craftworld's Seer Council sent a small Warhost to excavate the site and bring back the technology without disturbing the Human population. This however does not go unnoticed by a company of Ultrmarine successors who go after them. The Aeldari manage to excavate the wanted relics and defeat the Ultrmarines with moderate losses. *'The Prevention of Annihilation (852.M38)' - While determining the various strands of the future, the Seer Council of Ard-Angaur foresee a Tyranid splinter fleet attacking them and a nearby Exodite world in a span of two years. They muster a fleet and equip it with weapons most capable against Tyranids. The fleet is sent to the interstellar void and the Tyranids are destroyed in their still relatively dormant state with minimal casualties. *'Alliance with the Harlequins (012.M39)' - The combined forces of Ard-Angaur and their close Harlequin allies of the Masque of the Blooded Stars receive word that an Exodite world with both Aeldari and renegade Human settlers is under attack by the Drukhari. Immediately they send in a host of warriors specialized to fight the Drukhari, because of their new and surprisingly capable Autarch, Isalon Lohith the battle is won. *'The Sleepers Awaken (851.M41)' - The T'au of the Farsight Enclaves attempt to colonize a new world just to discover a Necron Tomb World in the process of awakening. Ard-Angaur sends a fleet and a Wraith Host to purge the Necrons before they have fully awakened. The mission is a success. *'The Great Rift Opens (999.M41)' - Shortly after fall of Cadia and the opening of the Warp storm known as the Cicatrix Maledictum, the Aeldari of Craftworld Ard-Angaur started to patrol Imperium Nihilus intensively. During one such assisted defense of an Imperial world, after they have driven the Chaos Daemons away, the Imperial forces had turned onto them and started slaughtering them. The Aeldari quickly retreated, losing many to the unsuspected backstab and departed from the world, but not before assassinating their planetary governor and army leaders. Notable Aeldari of Ard-Angaur *'High Farseer Aemelyth Stargaze' - Formerly on the Path of Artisan, she was captured by the Drukhari during a battle in the Webway when the two forces encountered each other. She was rescued by a small kill team of Dire Avengers who managed to infiltrate Commorragh, kill her master and get her out unnoticed. After recovering from the trauma, she decided to embark on the path of the warrior choosing to become a Striking Scorpion. Soon after when she discovered her exceptionally high psychic potential she was determined to become a powerful Farseer who would lead her people and do the best for them. She was easily the best and most skilled Warlock in her Conclave of ten. She then lost herself on the Path of the Seer, becoming a Farseer who proved herself to be very capable in battle and in domestic affairs while showing mercy to her enemies and kindness towards her allies. *'Warlock Leader of the Conclave of the Seven Guardians, Yllas Windstrider' - As a mighty and disciplined warrior, formerly on the paths of the Dark Reaper and the Shining Spear, Yllas was the perfect fit to lead a powerful Conclave of seven hand-picked Warlocks who protect and empower the High Farseer at all times. Yllas became militant and disciplined after witnessing the deaths of countless Exodites on a world which the Imperium invaded to settle, thus having a strong distaste for Humans, but willing to cooperate if need be. *'Autarch Isalon Lohith' - A highly skilled and cunning veteran of the Craftworld having been on every single Warrior Path the Craftworld has to offer and even travelled to some other Craftworlds to learn from them. He is a calm, wise and strategically flexible leader. Depending on who the enemy is, and how he judges them, he will either fight them honourably or will attack behind their backs and use methods similar to those of Ulthwé. He carries a legendary sword from the age of the Aeldari Empire known as the Blade of Precognition which was recovered on a Crone World named Duhrra. Remnants of Glory *''The Blade of Precognition'' - This ancient Aeldari relic was recovered from a Crone World raid, it is a psychically active semi-sapient blade of unique design capable of seeing several seconds into the future and warning its' master of their opponents next move. *''Helm of Expanding Senses'' - A helmet intended for psykers only, it has been on the Craftworld since it's departure from the Aeldari Empire. It greatly enhances the range and stability of the user's psychic powers. *''The Cinders of Khaine's Wrath'' - An automatic pistol which shoots at great speeds and uses fiery Warp energy as ammunition, capable of shooting even through Terminator Armour with ease. There are rumours going around that those who use the pistol for long enough get overwhelmed with the wrath of Kaela Mensha Khaine and become increasingly more bloodthirsty. Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Craftworlds Category:Xenos